


【KKL】浴缸

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 庆祝自己写文一周年的加急小破车





	【KKL】浴缸

—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·——·—·—

堂本光一对泡澡其实没什么讲究，热水浴也不是能让他缓解大部分疲劳的主要方式。

什么？你问那他为什么还要买一个会变色的浴缸？

因为贵。

其实主要是比堂本刚养鱼的缸子要贵。

“我养的是古代鱼，你是古代人吗？有古代鱼金贵吗？”

奇葩的浴缸被堂本刚赶出了主卧的小卫生间，外边的大卫生间也下了禁令，堂本光一只好把它放在除了灰尘，再没什么访客的阳台上的小卫生间里。

他把pan妞放进去，结果小家伙想爬爬不出来，急得快咬尾巴转圈了。

不招人待见就算了，狗也一样。小叛徒，当初是谁把你带回来的早都忘了吧，就知道跟着吃的走，哼。

宿醉不是什么好事情，堂本光一混沌的大脑有一片区域异常清醒，他知道堂本刚可能会生气，但端起酒杯一饮而尽，又被后辈再续一杯的动作，就像一个无限循环的程序，还没有写入return语句。

半夜回到家里一头栽进客房的小床上，他忘了这个床比较硬，疼的嗷嗷叫。

大灯打开了，披着棕色毛毯的人是他现在最害怕见到的堂本刚。

堂本刚到底生没生气啊，怎么一句话也不说。但还是额头上冰敷的冷袋更无情，起码他握上堂本刚拿着冰袋的手背，还是温热的。

“稍微洗个澡吧，你现在闻起来……”

“我自己可以…你继续睡吧…吵醒你了对不起……”

还没同居的时候也有过这种情况，喝醉回到家，第二天早上醒来发现衣服也洗了，浴室也打扫了，唯独脑子里没有关于这些事情的半点记忆。

说完话堂本光一坐在床上一动不动，原本拉着堂本刚的那只手也垂了下去，俨然一副已经睡着的样子，嘴巴里有气无力的嚷嚷着什么外星语言。

手指被低温冻得发疼，堂本刚咬着牙，憋着笑点了一下堂本光一的脑袋，他今晚喝的酒怕不是拿世界上最糯的米酿出来的。

公主抱堂本光一对他来说完全不是事情，他有心理准备，等将来老了，要是堂本光一先走不动路，他还得当小拐杖呢。

堂本光一是被水声和下半身被牢牢掌握的力度弄醒的，四周的一片漆黑让他猛然睁大眼睛，立刻就完全醒了过来。跌跌撞撞的想要站起来，可酒劲儿还没散，腿上一点力气也没有，最后还是滑坐下来。

“你干嘛…”

是堂本刚的声音。

“是你啊…”

“你真是喝醉了。”

不然你以为呢。

正想松一口气，他感觉到对面的堂本刚探出身子在墙上按了一个按钮，然后四周开始慢慢发光。

赤橙黄绿青蓝紫，谁持彩练当空舞。

是他的浴缸，那个尘封多年，只在嘴上用过的浴缸，那个连pan也不愿多呆一秒的浴缸。

“我是不是在做梦呢？”

醉意减弱了身体的敏感程度，他都不知道堂本刚是什么时候再次握住他的小兄弟的。手下一重，半勃的性器完完全全跳了起来。

“轻点！”

“就你事儿多…”

小时候生怕把对方弄得不舒服，这么多年习惯了对方的身体，也没年轻时那么多讲究，甚至硬着也敢提要求了。

“你怎么…想着用它了……”

堂本刚手里的劲儿带着男性手掌的力度，和知道自己性癖的挑逗，身体完全放松下来，堂本光一糟糕的觉得，今天自己可能会…交代的比较快。

“录节目的时候，他们说暗一些的灯光有助于更好地放松，我想这个光线就差不多是那个意思。”

“是，总比你黑黢黢的泡水里边，还要听念经好——轻点！！！！”

堂本刚没客气，又是重重一握。

“我等你一晚上，想一起试试是真的假的。”

他才不是想试验效果，他就是寂寞了。虽然是跟后辈一起，但喝酒的地方吵，他又不能喝，大家还得照顾他，多没劲啊。所以堂本光一其实一个人充当了两个人的角色，但也没规定就必须喝两人份的酒啊。

“和你一起泡，不管怎么样我都是放松的。”

说完便拉着对方纤细的脚踝将人拽了过来跨坐在他腿上，堂本刚早就硬了，性器戳在他的腹肌上，呻吟颤抖着溢出唇边。

“和你一起泡，不管怎样我都不会放松的。”

但他就是喜欢，喜欢被堂本光一掌控着，喜欢被他伺候着，喜欢。

手指探寻身后的小穴，却发现入口处足够柔软，堂本刚已经自己开拓过了。

脑海里立刻描绘出一副画面，空旷的卧室，三根手指艰难的模仿着性器抽插，有什么快要迸射而出，可他的手臂已经无力了，只能哭喊着某个名字，盼望他快点回家。

就在他干杯的时候，就在他吃掉那块章鱼的时候，就在他笑到前仰后合的时候——这个世界上还发生着这样一件事。

“吱呦好棒。”

借着高度差，在他柔软的胸口留下响亮的啵唧一吻，抬腰进入了那个早就做好迎接他的准备的地方，茎身被包裹吮吸，他头皮发麻。

变幻的暗色系灯光下，堂本刚的表情变得蛊惑魔怔，眼神里早已没了神采，像调色盘打翻在一个湍急的漩涡里。上下晃动的身体如同一杯摇晃着的花哨的鸡尾酒，堂本光一觉得自己又醉了。

抱着人跌进熟悉的主卧的软床里，堂本刚迫不及待就攀上他的肩。这个人今晚似乎偏爱上位，掌握着主动权，一次又一次送上敏感点，在忍不住的时候将自己的脑袋使劲儿摁在怀里用手臂锁住，身子紧贴着自己颤抖着射出来。

“你怎么…还没到……”

堂本刚觉得这样下去不行了，他已经快撑不住了。

“喝酒了嘛，反应迟钝一些…”

“那里不行了——唔…………哈…啊~嗯嗯………”

堂本光一知道什么力度什么角度可以让他欲仙欲死，尤其高潮过后，他极易被猛势的攻击再逼上下一个小高潮。紧缩的肠壁榨出堂本光一浓厚的体液，堂本刚缩在他怀里哭得喘不过气。

这一晚对堂本光一来说，确实解压。

“我们找师傅来把浴缸换一下吧。”

第二天早上，堂本刚窝在他的怀里，脸蛋紧贴着他的肩窝，在耳边轻柔地说。

end.

—·—·—·—·—·——··——·—·—·—·—·—·—·—

观节目有感，顺便写给自己的一周年开心一下  
希望剛老师泡澡幸福，光一老师也是


End file.
